Fétiche
by Riddikuluss
Summary: S'il avait su que porter ces lunettes aurait cet effet sur Takao, il l'aurait fait avant.


**A / N ; **Eh bien, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, j'écrirais sur ce couple. Après tout, s'il n'y a pas Kuroko, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et pourtant, exceptionnellement, je me suis lancé dans la rédaction de ce one shot, en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de ma bêta, _Vyersdra_. Etant donné que c'est son appariement favori, je ne pouvais pas faire un AkaKuro ou autres, n'est-ce pas ? _Amusez-vous ! _

**Appariement ; **Midorima x Takao.

**Avertissements ; **Fétichisme des lunettes, mention de sexe et de nombreux baisers.

**Bêta ; **Puisque c'est un cadeau surprise pour son anniversaire, ma bêta ne pouvait pas le corriger, évidemment.

**Disclaimer ; **Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages créés et détenus par Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Il n'y a pas d'argent fait sur son compte et aucune atteinte au droit d'auteur n'est prévue.

* * *

><p>Midorima était conscient que d'avoir un amant n'était pas aisé.<p>

C'était un dimanche après-midi paisible. Il s'occupait de ses propres affaires. D'une main, il maintenait un livre aux pages dévoilées qu'il parcourait, l'œil avide. Dans l'autre, il détenait une canette de soupe aux haricots rouges qu'il dégustait, paresseusement.

Ce matin, lorsqu'il avait abandonné les draps, son partenaire était endormi, encore. Il n'avait pas éprouvé l'envie de l'éveiller, alors qu'il semblait épuisé. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un jour de repos ordinaire. Et puis, son compagnon avait du sommeil à rattraper. La nuit dernière, il avait été rude. Les ecchymoses présentes sur les hanches de son petit ami témoignaient de sa fougue.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Le sexe était, eh bien, sacrément incroyable. Il pouvait l'assurer. Son dos était douloureux, à cause des griffures profondes provoquées par les ongles de son amant qui s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair, au cours de leur étreinte charnelle. Cependant, il ne se tracassait pas de ses blessures mineures. Au contraire, la sensation du tissu de sa chemise brossant ses marques passionnées lui conférait un sentiment d'accomplissement. C'était étrange.

Devenait-il un masochiste, désormais ? Ce ne serait pas surprenant. Son partenaire avait tendance à bousculer ses mœurs.

Il sirota sa boisson favorite. D'un doigt bandé, il tourna une page. Dans un mouvement distrait, il rehaussa ses lunettes. Techniquement, ce n'était pas les siennes. Du moins, ce n'était pas la paire qu'il adoptait, habituellement. Seulement, parce qu'il avait oublié ses lunettes dans les vestiaires de son bureau, il avait été contraint d'emprunter une paire de secours qui prenait la poussière dans ses tiroirs. Elles étaient de ces lunettes qu'il n'avait portées qu'une fois, l'un des verres de sa paire quotidienne s'étant rayé, alors qu'il débutait au collège.

Durant une semaine, il avait essuyé les moqueries et bassesses mesquines de ses camarades de classe masculins. Durant une semaine, il avait été obligé de fuir les gloussements intempestifs et rougissements de ses camarades de classe féminines. Honnêtement, il pouvait certifier qu'à la réception de _ses_ lunettes, impeccables et réparées, il avait été le plus heureux des hommes.

**- Shin-chan …**

Il redressa la tête. Son compagnon descendait l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. L'un des côtés de sa chevelure sombre était ébouriffé. L'autre, qui avait été enfoui dans l'oreiller, s'était aplati. C'était un spectacle adorable. Son téléphone dans la main, il n'était habillé que d'un short et d'un t-shirt. Ses pieds étaient dénudés.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la pièce, Takao s'immobilisa. Le regard troublé, il lorgnait son petit ami qui n'était qu'à un mètre de lui.

**- Ce ne sont pas tes lunettes,** poursuivit-il, bêtement.

Vaguement intéressé, Midorima l'observa. La gorge de son amant était couverte de morsures et de suçons. Subjugué par cette démonstration de possessivité, une lueur béate s'illumina dans ses prunelles de jade.

**- En effet, j'ai oublié les miennes au bureau, **l'informa-t-il, finalement.

Sur le pas de la porte, son partenaire demeurait figé. Son regard perçant le dévisageait, comme s'il l'apercevait pour la première fois. Agacé, les sourcils du plus grand s'arquèrent.

- **Ne me fixe pas de cette manière, tu parais encore plus stupide que de coutume, _nanodayo_**.

Un roulement d'yeux accompagna cette réplique. Il déposa sa canette vide sur la table basse. Quand il constata que son compagnon ne bougeait pas, statique, encore et toujours, il soupira.

**- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? **Demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, le susnommé referma la bouche. L'espace d'un instant, il effectua une imitation grotesque d'un poisson rouge. Visiblement, il était mal à l'aise.

**- Je … Oui. Oui, j'ai besoin … Je … Mh, wow … **

_Mal à l'aise et distrait,_ pour son plus grand amusement. Ces paroles décousues enhardirent l'envie qu'il éprouvait de taquiner les sens de son petit ami.

Négligemment, il immisça un signet entre les pages de son livre. Il s'en détourna pour prêter, entièrement, son attention à son amant.

**- Oui, Takao ?** Insista-t-il.

Son partenaire papillonna des cils, avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était censé répondre à son compagnon. Ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Une chevelure très douce au toucher, Midorima était conscient de cet état de fait.

**- Mon père a appelé. Ma mère l'a forcé à nous demander si nous arrivions pour le dîner, elle t'a confectionné sa spécialité dont tu raffoles tant … Dieu, ces lunettes te vont si bien.**

Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Un fin sourire fleurit sur les traits faciaux du plus grand. Un rictus qui disparut, instantanément.

**- Humpf ! Tu n'as pas à te moquer,** **_nanodayo_.** **Et n'as-tu pas de décence ? T'exhiber à la vue de tous, dans cette tenue plus qu'aguichante ! Pas que je trouve que tu ne sois pas attirant, mais ce n'est pas la question ! Tu pourrais prendre froid, avec ces changements de température imprévisibles, et ce serait une véritable corvée pour moi que de m'occuper de toi. **

_« Pas que je trouve que tu ne sois pas attirant. »_ C'était un euphémisme. L'été n'était pas sa saison préférée, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réalisé qu'une apparition généreuse du soleil signifierait que son petit découvrirait une quantité importante de sa peau. Ses yeux scrutèrent les pieds dépourvus de protection et dérivèrent aux mollets musclés. Ses iris envoutés remontèrent aux genoux et s'arrêtèrent à la limite du short qui abritait des cuisses fermes. C'était malheureux de masquer un tel trésor. Il humidifia ses lèvres.

Takao semblait déchiré entre deux émotions. Il voulait émettre un commentaire à propos de la contemplation langoureuse à laquelle il était soumis, mais également, ajouter quelque chose d'autre.

**- Tu pourras lui dire que nous serons là. **

**- C'est déjà fait. **

Ces mots étaient délivrés d'une voix absente. D'une œillade particulière, son observation du plus grand s'accentuait.

Midorima fredonna. Il se redressa et lissa sa cravate. L'une de ses mains s'insinua dans sa tignasse qu'il échevela, savamment. Brièvement, il s'interrogea sur l'emplacement dans lequel pouvaient être les clefs de la voiture. La veille, son amant avait été épuisé, de sorte qu'il avait jeté le trousseau dans une direction aléatoire.

- **Tu devrais aller t'habiller correctement. C'est un assez long trajet et j'aimerais y arriver tôt pour que nous puissions … **

**- Comment va ton dos ? **

Pris de court par cette intervention soudaine, Midorima cligna des yeux. Il adressa un coup d'œil à l'endroit mentionné.

**- Il va … très bien,** dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Takao hocha la tête.

**- Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu fonctionnes, parfois, **murmura le plus grand dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il s'empara de son livre. Il souhaitait retourner dans la cuisine, afin qu'il puisse se débarrasser de sa canette vide. Simplement, il se stoppa dans sa démarche. Il avait remarqué que son partenaire ne se déplaçait pas.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**- Rien.**

Maladroitement, ses doigts coururent dans ses mèches noires, une nouvelle fois.

Midorima arbora un regard méfiant. Lentement, il acquiesça. Pourtant, alors qu'il contournait son compagnon, le brunet émit un bruit grave.

**- Qu'est-ce … ?**

**- Tu es injuste, tellement injuste. **

Son ton était défensif.

Le plus grand entrouvrit les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Confus et incertain, il ne savait que répondre car, sincèrement, il n'avait _rien _fait de mal. Certaines fois, cette situation survenait. Son petit ami trouvait une raison d'être en colère contre lui. Que ce soit parce que Midorima ignorait ses caresses appuyées et ses marques d'affection démonstratives dans des lieux publics, ou encore, parce qu'il pouvait avoir un petit creux dans la nuit et qu'il terminerait la glace que son amant s'était achetée plus tôt, et aussi, parce qu'il était lui, tout simplement. Takao arguait qu'il fallait qu'ils endurent ces crises conjugales, qu'elles étaient nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de leur couple. Quel serait leur quotidien, sans un peu de piquant ? Ennui, lassitude, éloignement. C'est ce que son partenaire déclarait, lorsqu'ils se pelotonnaient l'un contre l'autre, au milieu du lit, après une partie de jambe en l'air époustouflante, engendrée par une dispute.

Cependant, cette fois, Midorima était innocent. Totalement.

Il n'avait pas jeté un seul et unique coup d'œil aux aliments préférés de son compagnon. Il ne s'était pas approché de son pot de Nutella, non plus, et ça, c'était quelque chose, car depuis que son petit ami avait introduit les bonbons et le chocolat dans son existence, il avait été accro.

**- Je ne sais pas ce que … Mmph ! **

Il faillit s'étranger. Agrippant sa cravate, son amant l'avait forcé à se pencher pour qu'il puisse atteindre sa bouche qu'il embrassa, impatient. Le visage de son partenaire rayonnait de chaleur. Les yeux verts écarquillés fixaient les paupières closes, à quelques centimètres des siennes. Gêné, il trébucha un peu, malgré qu'il soit habitué à ce genre d'engouement, puisque son compagnon l'exécutait souvent, notamment dans des endroits inappropriés, ne se souciant pas des conséquences de ces actes.

D'ailleurs, n'avaient-ils pas terminé au commissariat, un jour, pour atteinte à la pudeur d'autrui ? Peu importe.

La convoitise transparaissait dans les mouvements de son petit ami. Audacieuse, sa langue s'appropriait les lèvres du plus grand. Dans un pincement vorace, ses dents saisirent la lèvre inférieure qu'il titillait précédemment. Un halètement échappa à la gorge de Midorima. Dans ses veines, un flot de sang brûlant se déversait et s'évadait dans la région sud de son corps. Détendu, il apporta une main à l'arrière du crâne du brunet.

Bien que ce ne soit pas prémédité et qu'il soit sûr que son amant jouait à quelque chose, il n'arrêta pas ce baiser. Jamais, il ne se lasserait de la douceur de ses lèvres. Douloureux et envieux de plus, il grogna. Il détestait et aimait la manière qu'avait son partenaire de le renvoyer dans le passé, quand il n'était qu'un adolescent hormonal. Lorsque son compagnon s'éloigna, Midorima éprouvait des difficultés à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était survenu si rapidement. Au hasard ! C'était bizarre.

**- Takao.**

**- Tais-toi, **rétorqua-t-il, sèchement.

Une fois de plus, il se hissa pour s'emparer de sa bouche, cupide.

Un bruit faible fut renversé de ses lèvres. Fermant les paupières, ses doigts massèrent le cuir chevelu de son petit ami. Sa langue s'introduisit dans l'antre buccal du brunet. Il prenait le contrôle. Agrippant sa chemise, Takao gémit. Quand Midorima délaissa sa bouche, il resta sur la pointe des pieds, comme s'il voulait prolonger le baiser.

Les genoux de son amant tremblaient. Il s'interrogea sur la cause de cette réaction, tandis qu'il repoussait les mèches folles des yeux d'un bleu argenté.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Susurra-t-il, la voix basse et rugueuse, lacé avec excitation.

Takao se lécha les lèvres. Ses doigts frôlèrent les montures de ses lunettes. Il esquissa un sourire enfantin, son regard étincelant.

**- Je … Ce sont tes lunettes. Elles sont justes … **

Posée sur le biceps de son partenaire, la main de Midorima se crispa. Il papillonna des cils, réalisant. S'il avait su que porter _ces_ lunettes aurait cet effet sur son compagnon, il l'aurait fait avant.

Il ne pouvait ajouter autre chose, que son petit ami pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un grognement s'enfuit de sa gorge. Incapable d'écarter son amant, bien qu'il essayât de l'avertir que les voisins pourraient les apercevoir. En fin de compte, il se résigna. Il souleva son partenaire, de sorte que ses jambes entouraient sa taille. Il mordilla et aspira la peau sensible de la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou de son compagnon.

**- Chambre ?** Demanda-t-il, la respiration hachée.

Sa bouche dériva sur la jugulaire mise à nu de son petit ami. Il s'en régala.

**- Chambre,** confirma Takao.

Il empoigna les cheveux à la base de la nuque de Midorima, de cette manie impatiente qu'il avait, quand le plus grand s'amusait trop de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses limites.

Comme d'habitude, les parents du brunet ne se vexeront pas de leur retard.

Un dimanche typique, en effet.

* * *

><p><strong>A  N ; **S'il fallait imaginer les lunettes de Midorima, je dirais qu'elles ressemblent à la paire d'Harry Potter. Rondes et affreuses, mais qui ne laissent pas de marbre, bien qu'il faille savoir les porter. Quoi qu'il en soit, bon anniversaire, _Vyersdra_ ! J'espère que j'aurais réussi à t'en mettre plein les yeux, avec cette première et dernière tentative sur ce couple. A présent, je m'en retourne à mes précieux AkaKuro.


End file.
